kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.
Villains In Detention Escape Outpost Growing Amalgamation Mega Enormously Story Numbuh 1 has recently freed several villains from the ADULTSs Next Door Arctic Prison, and Father turns to one sector to save the day: the show's protagonists, Sector A -- Toilenator Common Cold Gramma Stuffum Knightbrace Stickybeard Count Spankulot and Mega Mom and Desruto Dad. Their mission: capture all the villains and take them to the AND Maximum Security prison on the Dark side of the Moon. Overview Enemies Enemy names shown in Bold text are bosses. Walkthrough Operation: T.U.T.O.R.I.A.L. While the KND are testing out their training simulator, the Toilenator attacks the Treehouse. Numbuh 1 thinks it's a part of the simulation and goes into battle with the Toilenator. Prologue to Mission *'Numbuh 1': Wow, I'm impressed Numbuh 2. You acutlly built a virtual training simulator. *'Numbuh 2': I made it Numbuh 1 size fits all(laughs). *'Numbuh 5': (sigh). *'Numbuh 3': Hey no fair. You're cheating Numbuh 4! *'Numbuh 4': No I'm not Numbuh 3,I just bam did one of my speical moves. Watch me hit the turbo button and really... *'Numbuh 3': Wow, your special move just turned off the game. *'Numbuh 4': Whoops, must have hit the powuh button. *'Numbuh 5': Step aside you two. This time Numbuh 5's gonna show you how special a move can be. *'Numbuh 4': Wha? But that's...You, you cheater! *'Numbuh 3': (laughs) That was funny! Do it again! Do it again! *'Numbuh 4': Hmph! Just like your sister sneaking around like that. *'Numbuh 2': Cree! Man, even when she's sneaking around, she is so... *'Numbuh 1': Not on our side Numbuh 2. Need I remind you that while Cree once used to be a Kids Next Door operative, she is now a teenager and our sworn enemy? *'Numbuh 5': Yeah, Yeah! My sister may have thought me a few things but that still doesn't change the fact that I just whooped your butt Numbuh 4. *'Numbuh 1': Okay I'm ready! Someone hand me a controller and I'll show you how a real Kids Next Door operative trains for a mission. *'Toilenator': (laughs evilly) *'Numbuh 1': Wow! These graphics are amazing and the sound effects look just like the... *'Numbuhs 2,3,4,&5': Toilenator!!! *'Numbuh 1': Exactly! *'Toilenator': By single-handedly flushing the Kids Next Door, I'll become the most famousest villain ever! They'll be interviews, book deals, directors, videos, movies! *'Numbuh 5': Numbuh 1, the Toilenator is in the treehouse. *'Numbuh 1': Well, of couse he is Numbuh 5! How better to start my training than with a simple test of my skills against a pathetic villain like the Toilenator. This should be fun! *'Toilenator': (laughs evilly) With these terrifying toilets, this treehouse will be flooded with raw sewage in no time. Ooh, I love the smell of sewage in the morning. *'Numbuh 5': Man, and I thought Numbuh 2 uses too much paper. (laughs) Get it? Numbuh 2 uses too much paper? (laughs) Things To Do: #Learn the basics on controlling your active Kid Next Door. #Defeat the Toilenator. Operation: D.O.N.U.T.T.Y. After defeating Toilenator, the Sector V Operatives receive an urgent message from Numbuh 86, telling them that various villains have been released from Kids Next Door Arctic Base, and they must recapture them and take the villains to the Sooper-Triple Maximum Security Prison on the Dark Side of the Moon. They also receive word that Gramma Stuffum has taken over the Sprinkle Puff Donut Shoppe and replacing the jelly in the donuts with spinach, liver and olives. As Numbuh 1 goes after Gramma Stuffum, Numbuhs 2, 3 and 5 are told to find the other villains and Numbuh 4 is told to defend the treehouse in case the villains try a sneak attack. Things To Do: #Open the doors to the enormous oven. #Climb through the oven. #Climb the vents. #Collect 12 spare parts to acquire the GUMZOOKA. #Cross the river of doughnut batter. #Defeat Gramma Stuffum. The mission will start at the entrance of the Donut Shoppe. Walk down to the room where the giant oven is located, and fight off Gramma Stuffum's Spinach Soldiers and Lunch Ladies. Once you've defeated all of the Food Minions, climb up the ledges with your GRAPPLUH and pull the switch to open the door to the oven. As the door opens, two Lunch Ladies emerge. Defeat them and continue on. Now, you must climb through the giant oven. You'll need to use the GRAPPLUH to grapple onto the ledges. Once you've triggered the Checkpoint at the top of the room, the doughnuts will create a staircase allowing you to get to the next room. As you get to the next room, flip the switch to turn the fan on the floor up to full blast. You'll have to acquire 12 Spare Parts to acquire the GUMZOOKA while you're here, too. Climb through the vents to get to the switch. The switch will open the door to the next area of the Donut Shoppe. As you go through the door, you'll come across a river of doughnut batter. Cross the river to get to the next few parts of the Donut Shoppe. Be careful, there are Batter Men and Lunch Ladies lurking. Activate the switches to open the doors, but be quick, they won't be open for long. As you trigger a checkpoint in area 2, pull the switch to open the door to area three. As you get to area three, use your GRAPPLUH to climb the ledge to the exit. As soon as you've triggered a Checkpoint, Gramma Stuffum's Lunch Ladies will attack you. Defeat the lunch ladies and advance to the Chamber where Gramma Stuffum lurks. Boss Fight: Gramma Stuffum Enter the chamber and the door will lock behind you. Gramma Stuffum will appear in her Chunk Wagon and battle you. The Chunk Wagon has a protective forcefield that must be burned through using the jelly from the doughnuts. Pull the switch on the far left of the room to distract Stuffum, then pull the switch on the far right of the room to trap the Chunk Wagon, and after that, pull the switch on the Jelly Dispenser to release the jelly. Once the jelly burns through the Chunk Wagon's forcefield, you will be able to attack Gramma Stuffum a few times until Gramma puts the forcefield back on-line. You'll need to repeat this step to defeat Gramma Stuffum and end this culinary catastrophe. Operation: B.O.O.G.I.F.I.C.A.T.I.O.N. Common Cold has snot-ified the Treehouse and sabotaged the Defense Grid. It is up to Numbuh 5 to shut down the grid and reset it. Prologue to mission *Numbuh 1 has defeated Gramma Stuffum. He receives a call. *'Numbuh 4:' Come in, Numbuh 1! Numbuh 1, I really, really need to use the bathroom, but... *'Numbuh 1:' You don't need my permission, Numbuh 4! *'Numbuh 4:' I know! It's just that all of the toilets are clogged with... *'Numbuh 1:' Oh, gross! Numbuh 4! What did I tell you about trying to keep it in the bowl?! *While chatting with Numbuh 4, Numbuh 1 doesn't notice a Teen Ninja stealing the Lunch Dish that powers the Chunk Wagon *'Numbuh 4:' No! You don't understand! I haven't even gone, yet! But, there's this globby green stuff all over the Treehouse! In fact, it looks like someone blew the nose all over your bed, Numbuh 1! *'Numbuh 1:' Hmm... snot everywhere. Sounds to me like the uncommonly gross work of the Common Cold! Break out the Vitamin C weapons and wait for backup, Numbuh 4! Attention, all Kids Next Door. This is a Sooper-Double Code Blurpleberry! The Treehouse is under attack! *'Numbuh 5:' Copy that! Numbuh 5 is on the way! *'Numbuh 1:' All right, Stuffum, lunch time is over! You're coming with me! Guide to mission Things To Do: #Cross the Tennis Ball Shooting Maze. #Climb up to the hallways. #Cross through the electric floors. #Collect 3 spare parts to acquire the SMELMET. #Turn off the Disco Ball. #Defeat the Flu Bugs to unlock the doors. #Deactivate the Security Systems. Beginning the mission, you must cross the Tennis Ball Shooting Maze. You may have gotten through the maze, but you must shut down the maze by triggering the switches. When you've deactivated the maze, you must climb up the walls with the special wall jump ability. Once you get up there, pull the switch and cross to the next ledge. Get through the laser beams and to the next hallway. The next hallway is filled with electrified floors. Use the crates to get across the electric floors, then, you'll make it to Numbuh 5's room. Warning: Do not touch the green stuff, otherwise, it will be difficult for the player to move. Tip: To avoid breathing in the green stuff, acquire the SMELMET (Shielded Mask Expels Lotsa Malodorous Emanations Totally) to protect yourself. Look at what Common Cold did to Numbuh 5's room! Common Cold says he did a little redecorating. Your next task is to shut down the security system in the room. Pull the switch in the center of the room, then pull the switch near the pool table, then pull the switch in the center of the room again, and then, pull the switch in the DJ area. Pull the switch in the center of the room once more to deativate the security system. Warning: Do not step into the light of the Disco Ball. IF you do, WATCHBOTs will attack you. After pulling the switches, the Common Cold's Flu Bugs will attack you. Defeat them and the doors will open. Move on to the hallways of the Treehouse, defeat the Flu Bugs and cross the electric floors. After triggering a checkpoint, get through the laser beamed floors, then ride the elevator to the Mission Prep Room. Once there, defeat all of the Flu Bugs. Once all of the Flu Bugs are defeated, flip the switch and shut down the Security System. Operation: S.N.O.T.-B.O.M.B.E.R. Just as Common Cold tells the KND their defense grid called in sick, Numbuh 2 is ready to kick Common Cold's butt in his new and improved COOL-BUS! Prologue to mission *'Numbuh 5:' Man, that was too easy! Now to find out where Numbuh 4 is hiding. sees Numbuh 4 covered up in snot Ooh, gross, Numbuh 4! How did you... Oh, never mind! I don’t even want to know, now get down from there! We got work to do! 4 is mumbling What’s that?! flatulent noise is heard off-screen Oh, man! Numbuh 5 thinks you got some unfinished business back in the bathroom. And while you’re taking care of that business, Numbuh 5’s going to reset the Treehouse defense grid! *'Common Cold:' in his Snot-Bomber Oh, I’m sorry! The defense grid called in sick today and it looks like it’s contagious! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ah-choo! *'Numbuh 2:' in his COOL-BUS The only thing contagious around here is the butt-whooping I’m about to deliver to you, Common Cold! *'Common Cold:' Not so fast, Flyboy! My new Snot-Bomber carries enough boogers to blast through even the strongest defenses of your pitiful COOL-BUS, and it’s powered by Twin Stock-cooled Engines! Ah-choo! *'Numbuh 2:' Oh, yeah?! Well, you’re staring down the barrels of the new and improved COOL-BUS, complete with an arsenal of 2x4 weapons capable of wiping you best boogers clean off that snot-encrusted face, and its afterburners are superheated by none other that my mama’s tastiest Chicken-Noodle Soup! *'Common Cold:' Ooh! off in his Snot-Bomber *'Numbuh 2:' Soup’s on, Snotty! Come get a taste! Guide to mission Things To Do: #Wait for the weapons on the COOL-BUS to repair. #Acquire all four parts to increase the COOL-BUS's firepower. #Defeat the Common Cold. Operation: S.P.A.N.K.-H.A.P.P.Y. Count Spankulot has caused a power failure in the treehouse and has transformed all the Sector V Operatives minus Numbuh 4 (who is using the haunted toilet the KND never use) into Spank-Happy Vampires. Numbuh 4 must transform his teammates back before the effects of the Count's powers become irreversable. Prologue to mission *'Common Cold:' Ooh! Snot-nosed kids! I hate you! I hate... ah-choo! *'Numbuh 1 (over communicator):' Good work, Numbuh 2! Now, transport our snotty friend to our holding cell before we take him to Moonbase. *'Numbuh 2:' Roger that! Looks like my modifications to the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. were just the right medicine! his communicator *Numbuh 2 bends down to pick up his communicator. He doesn't notice Cree stealing the power core to the Snot-Bomber *'Common Cold:' Hey! The Power Core! Nooooo! *Back at the Treehouse *'Numbuh 4:' Hello! If we're all finished with that Booger-finger, I'm about to explode here unless someone unclogs all the snot-filled toilets in this treehouse! *'Numbuh 1:' Well, you could always use... the toilet we never use! *'Numbuh 2:' Gah! He can't go down there! That toilet is haunted! *'Numbuh 4:' Oh, you guys are just trying to scare me! Haunted or not, I gotta go! I'll be right back. uses the toilet Finally, I... power in the Treehouse goes out Hey! Turn the lights back on! Quit messing with me, guys! I can't see what I'm doing in here! Whoops! Oh, man! *It's nighttime. A thunderstorm progresses outside as the power goes out in all of the Treehouse. Numbuh 3 is watching TV *'Numbuh 3:' Hello? Anybody here? It's not nice to be scary. Spankulot sneaks up on her and spanks her Eeee! *'Numbuh 5:' playing with her DJ until the power goes out in her room What the...?! Spankulot sneaks up on her and spanks her *'Numbuh 2:' making modifications to the COOL-BUS until he notices the power going out Owww! Count spanks him *'Numbuh 1:' sees Count Spankulot Count Spankulot?! Whoa! spanked *('' Count Spankulot laughs evilly'' ) *'Numbuh 1 (as Nigel Spankulot):' Come in, Numbuh 4! *'Numbuh 4:' Can't a guy get some privacy? Numbuh 4 here. *'Nigel Spankulot:' Where are you? *'Numbuh 4:' Where do you think I am? *'Nigel Spankulot:' We need your help with something in the hangar! *'Numbuh 4:' I said I'd be back, didn't I? All right. I'm on my way! Oh, man! All over my shoes! Guide to mission Things To Do: #Lower the plow of the COOL-BUS to get to the next floor. #Defeat the WATCHBOTS to unlock the doors to the following rooms. #Defeat 8 WATCHBOTS to unlock the door to Numbuh 4's room. #Collect 5 spare parts to acquire the SPLANKER. #Turn Numbuhs 2, 3 and 5 back to normal. #Defeat Nigel Spankulot. The mission will begin when Numbuh 1 calls Numbuh 4 to the hangar. Numbuh 4 discovers that Count Spankulot turned the KND into Vampires again. As Nigel Spankulot summons their Vampire WATCHBOTs to attack, you must defeat the WATCHBOTs so you can get to the next room. After defeating all the WATCHBOTs, lower the plow on the COOL-BUS to climb upstairs. As you climb upstairs, more Vampire WATCHBOTs will ambush you. Defeat them and advance to the next room, there, the doors will lock behind you and you'll be ambushed. Defeat all of the enemies and advance to Numbuh 4's room. As soon as you get to Numbuh 4's room, you'll be ambushed by 8 Vampire WATCHBOTs. Defeat them and you'll gain access to the room. As you enter, you'll learn that Numbuh 2 disassembled the SPLANKER. So, you'll have to acquire all 5 spare parts to get the SPLANKER back together, but you'll have to get past Count Spankulot's Vampire WATCHBOTs. After you acquire the SPLANKER, you'll face Hoagie Spankulot. The battle's easy-- all you need to do is hit him a couple of times with the SPLANKER. Once you've defeated Hoagie Spankulot, Vampire WATCHBOTs will attack you in 3 waves. Defeat all three waves, and face Numbuhs 3 and 5 and transform them back into their regular selves. Nigel Spankulot will appear after you transform Numbuhs 2, 3 and 5 back and will commend your efforts. Now, you must face him in the Mission Prep Room. But as you head for the Mission Prep Room, be careful, there are Vampire WATCHBOTs throughout the path. Boss Fight: Nigel Spankulot Once you get to the Mission Prep Room, the Boss Fight will begin. Nigel Spankulot will try to confuse you by creating illusions of himself. All you need to do is figure out which is the real Nigel Spankulot and which ones are the illusions. Operation: H.A.M.S.T.E.R.A.M.A. Count Spankulot has caused this power failure by releasing the Hamsters from the power core. A little game of Hamster-Go-Seek is in order for Numbuh 3 to catch the Hamsters and get the power going again. Prologue to mission *'Numbuh 5:' Man! Numbuh 5 is exhausted! *'Numbuh 1:' By releasing all the Hamsters from the Power Core, Count Spankulot was able to plunge the treehouse into total darkness! *'Numbuh 4:' That is... too... fast! We'll never be able to catch all these cruddy Hamsters! *'Numbuh 3:' Gotcha, little Hamster! You can't run from me, silly! *'Numbuh 1:' Well, (yawn) that's one. *'Numbuh 3:' It's easy! They just want to play! *'Numbuh 1:' Um.. okay, team. We need to catch these Hamsters and get that Power Core back on-line. Who's up for it? *'Numbuh 3:' Ooh! Pick me! Pick me! I want to play with the Hamsters! *'Numbuh 1:' Okay. Numbuh 3, you gather up the Hamsters. We'll stay up here and... (yawn) supervise. Guide to mission Things To Do: #Catch the Hamsters to open the doors. #Collect 4 spare parts to acquire the FRAPPE. #Catch all the Hamsters in the power core. Operation: S.P.A.N.K.A.R.I.F.F.I.C. Numbuh 1 receives word from Numbuh 86 that Count Spankulot has a list of kids to spank in their neighborhood. Numbuh 1 is going to crash the Count’s spanking party and defeat him as payback for their last run-in. Prologue to mission *In the Power Core, the Hamsters get the power going in the Treehouse. *'Numbuh 3:' Thank you, little fuzzy Hamster friends! *In the Mission Prep Room... *'Numbuh 1:' Good work, Numbuh 3! Hey! What's that?! Didn't I tell you to put all of the Hamsters back in the Power Core? *'Numbuh 3:' Aw... can't I just keep one? It can stay in bed with me, and we could play games, and do each others' hair and we'll be best friends! Pretty please? *'Numbuh 4:' Oh, no! If I see one more Hamster, I'm gonna... *'Numbuh 2:' Aw, come on! You're just mad because you peed on your shoes. *'Numbuh 4:' I did not! I just stepped in a puddle, or something. *'Numbuh 1:' All right, listen, team! It seems Count Spankulot has a list of children to spank right here in our own neighborhood, and he's got help! After our last run-in with the Count, I'll be more than happy to take him down myself as payback! the nighttime, Numbuh 1 stalks Count Spankulot in the neighborhood Freeze, Count Spankulot! Hands where I can see 'em! *'Count Spankulot:' Oh, no, no! These hands are just getting warmed up! Already, my Spank-Happy Minions are hard at work, spanking the naughty childrens in this neighborhood, and you've been naughty, Numbuh 1! Eh?! Well, have you!? Aha! Oh, still plenty of darkness to enjoy before sunrise, and so many more bottoms to spank! Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Guide to mission Things To Do: #Rescue 8 kids from Count Spankulot's Vampire Wannabes. #Collect 6 spare parts to acquire the SCAMPP. #Face the Count's henchmen at the Gallagher Elementary Clock Tower. #Defeat Count Spankulot. defeat the dcfdtl. Note: Count Spankulot tells you his Spank-Happy Helpers are impossible to attack in the dark, so use your GUMZOOKA or SCAMPP to overcharge the Bug Zappers and make them brighter, then lure the enemies in the light. Since the Count's Spank-Happy Henchmen are immune to your attacks in the dark, use Powuh Shots to destroy them. After you confront Count Spankulot, lure all of the enemies into the Bug Zappers to destroy them, or do it the easy way by defeating them in the dark using Powuh Shots. Defeating all of the Hands of Justice in the yard will open the door to the next yard. As you enter the yard, you'll witness a Vampire Wannabe spanking a kid. Defeat the two Hands of Justice and head up to the deck to attack the Vampire Wannabe. Fire your GUMZOOKA at the Vampire, and have him chase you. Then, lure the Vampire into the light to defeat it. After you defeat the Count's Spank-Happy Helpers, press B to free the kid so you can unlock the door to the next yard. Just as you are about to free two kids from the Count's Vampire Wannabes, Hands of Justice will ambush you. Defeat all of the enemies then, go after the Vampire Wannabes. Defeat them and free the children to advance to the next yard. You might want to acquire the SCAMPP while you're here. You'll make it into the next yard. While you are here, free the two children from Count Spankulot's Vampire Wannabes. The second you free a child in this area, you'll be ambushed by Hands of Justice. Defeat the Hands of Justice and continue to the next yard. As you make your way through the forest, fight off a Vampire Wannabe, and continue on, just so you can get ambused by Hands of Justice. Defeat the Hands of Justice and open the door to the yard. Now, you must free the last 3 kids. Defeat the three Vampire Wannabes, then free the kids. For every kid you free in this area of the neighborhood, you'll be attacked by Vampire Wannabes. Defeat them and advance to the Gallagher Elementary Clock Tower, where the Count lurks. As you face the Count at the Clock Tower, you must defeat his henchmen in the three areas of the Clock Tower. As the Count's minions attack you, flip the switch to switch the directions on the lights. You might want to do the same in the next two areas of the clock tower. The last area in the Clock Tower is where you'll be facing Count Spankulot. Defeat all of the enemies in the three areas of the tower, then face the boss. You might want to heal up before doing so. Boss Fight: common cold This battle is tough! Aside from the Vampire KND, Hands of Justice and the Vampire Wannabes, Count Spankulot is toughest of all Spank-Happy Vampires! You just need to do the same thing you did to the minions in the first 3 areas of the Clock Tower, switch the directions of the lights, then attack the enemy, or use Powuh Shots to defeat the Count with ease! then go to the der island and fight common cold. Operation: T.A.R.P.O.O.N. Stickybeard has been spotted off the coast of South Dakota and it's up to the KND to capture him, but thanks to Numbuh 4's button-pushing carelessness, he used up the harpoon the KND were going to use to get Numbuh 5 aboard the Sweet Revenge. As the KND search for Stickybeard, they must acquire 10 parts to rebuild the harpoon. Things To Do: #Acquire 5 spare parts to increase the COOL-BUS's firepower. #Get all 10 engine blocks to end the level. Operation: S.H.I.P.-S.H.A.P.E. Things To Do: #Defeat the Candy Pirates to open the doors. #Climb up the ship. #Defeat all the Candy Pirates at the main deck to deactivate all 6 cannons. #Defeat Stickybeard. Warning: Candy Pirates patrol the hallways in the Sweet Revenge ship. If just one of the Candy Pirates spots you, you better find a hiding place and fast, otherwise, you'll be walking the plank! Attack your foe from behind!! Operation: B.R.U.S.H.O.F.F. Knightbrace and his Dentadrones are on a quest-- to capture all the fireflies and make toothpaste from the fireflies' poo, and Numbuh 3 must save the fireflies from being turned into toothpaste. Prologue to mission *'Numbuh 5:' All right, Stickybuns, time for you to walk the plank right back to jail! of Cree’s presence Hey, Sis! What’cha doin’? *'Cree:' What am I'' doing? What are ''you doing, Crabigail? *'Numbuh 5:' My job! Getting these villains back in lock-up where they belong! *'Cree:' I’m just doing my job, too! I may not be a member of your stupid Kids Next Door anymore, but I’ve found new opportunities to use my skills! *'Numbuh 5:' Oh? They hiring at the Pimple Mart? *'Cree:' Let’s just say that I’ve been spending some time with my friends... from down the lane. *'Numbuh 5:' Well, who else would hang out with you except those creeps? *Numbuh 5 and Cree fight. Numbuh 5 instantly loses. *'Cree:' Very funny, Flabigail! But, if you don’t mind, I got some business to attend too! the hook on Stickybeard’s left arm *'Stickybeard:' Oww! *'Cree:' Have fun on your mission, little sister! (laughs evilly) *'Numbuh 2 (over communicator):' Numbuh 5! You’ll never guess who I just saw jumping off the Sweet Revenge! *'Numbuh 5:' Cree? *'Numbuh 2:' Whoa! Great guess! How did you... *'Numbuh 5:' Just pick up Numbuh 5 and get us back to base! Fast! At Sector V HQ, at night *'Numbuh 1:' I knew it! Clearly, there’s a vast conspiracy behind this entire prison break! *'Numbuh 4:' Maybe those Delightful Dorks are just planning something special for their next cruddy birthday party or something! *'Numbuh 3:' Party! Party! Party! (laughs) *'Numbuh 1:' Numbuh 86 just informed us that Knightbrace has been spotted in the neighborhood with his gang of Dentadrones. He’s collecting fireflies and we need to know why! Any volunteers? *'Numbuh 3:' Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Me! Pick me! I love fireflies! 3 is walking outside La la la la la la! Ooh! Hi, pretty firefly! What’s the matter? Firefly whispers into Numbuh 3’s ear Really? Knightbrace’s Dentadrones have kidnapped your friends? And they’re squeezing out their poo to make glow in the dark toothpaste so parents can tell if their kids brushed before bedtime? Don’t worry, little firefly! Follow me! I’ll rescue your friends! Guide to mission Things To Do: #Catch the fireflies to open the doors to the next 6 yards. #Collect 4 spare parts to acquire the THUMPER. #Round up the last 8 fireflies to advance to the Gallagher Elementary Clocktower. #Gather 32 fireflies to free the imprisoned fireflies. Warning: While you help Numbuh 3 gather fireflies, do not let it go near the light coming from a Bug Zapper, or let a Dentadrone use its Bug-Brite smile on the firefly. If the firefly gets zapped, the firefly will fly back to where it starts so you can find it. Operation: C.A.V.I.T.Y.-C.A.V.E. Numbuh 3 has saved the fireflies and the fireflies have agreed to find Knightbrace's hideout-- the Cavity Cave! While Numbuh 4 is stuck guarding the treehouse, Numbuh 1 is going to be the operative facing Knightbrace. Prologue to mission *'Numbuh 3:' La, la, la, la! I saved the fireflies! La, la, la, la, la, la! *'Numbuh 1:' Good work, Numbuh 3! The fireflies you've rescued have agreed to help us locate Knightbrace's secret hideout! *'Numbuh 2:' Bingo! It doesn't get any clearer than that! *'Numbuh 5:' The Cavity Cave! *'Numbuh 1:' Excellent! Now, it's time to put the squeeze on Mr. Bug-Brite Toothpaste! Numbuh 4, you stay back and guard the Treehouse! *'Numbuh 4:' Again?! But... *'Numbuh 2:' And don't touch any buttons! *'Numbuh 1:' All right, team! Let's go floss Knightbrace! Guide to mission Things To Do: #Acquire the 4 passcodes. #Cross and scale the river of fluoride. #Collect 5 spare parts to acquire the BAJOOKA. #Guide 5 Dentadrones to the bracegate to short-circuit it. #Cross the lake of fluoride. #Defeat Knightbrace. The mission starts at the Cavity Cave entrance. There, you'll want to acquire the first spare part to the BAJOOKA. As you get to the main computer, you'll be ambushed by Knightbrace's Dentadrones. These Dentadrones have the ability to revive after being destroyed, so you might want to use Powuh Shots to destroy them at a faster clip. For your first task at entering Knightbrace's inner sanctum, you must acquire 4 passcodes. The passcodes are hidden in 2 rooms on the left and 2 rooms on the right. Activate the Control Panel to make the floor rotate. Flip the switch to deactivate the rotating floor and head for the first room on the left of the entrance to the cave. There are no obstacles to cross in the first area. Defeat Knightbrace's Dentadrones, and use your Powuh Shots to kick-start the old generators. Shoot down the false teeth blocking the flow of power, then press B to acquire your passcode. For every passcode you acquire, you'll trigger a checkpoint. As you are about to leave the areas the passcodes are hidden in, you'll be ambushed by Dentadrones. Now, head for the second room on the right. Use your GRAPPLUH to climb to the next ledge. Defeat the Dentadrones, activate the generator, then shoot down the false teeth. Acquire the passcode, and head for the first room on the right. As you are about to acquire the third passcode, the floor will fall behind you, so after you acquire the third passcode, grapple onto the ledge, and walk down the hallway to the fourth area, where you can acquire the last passcode and head back to the main computer. Enter the four passcodes, and you can enter the inner sanctum! Walk down the hallways, and cross the river of fluoride. If you aren't careful, your entire Cavity Collection is toast! Shoot down the pillars with your SCAMPP or BAJOOKA to cross the river. As you reach the second floor, grapple onto the ledges and get up to the next floor. Cross the bridge and continue through the river. After crossing the river, enter the next area. You'll finally make it to the door to the Boss Arena, but the door has an electromagnetic seal on it. You'll need to guide 5 Dentadrones to the door so you can short-circuit it. Warning: As you guide Knightbrace's Dentadrones to the Bracegate, don't run into other Dentadrones. If you do, you'll have to start over. As soon as you've gotten door open, The platforms will fall into the lake of fluoride. Defeat the Dentadrones, then continue to the Boss Arena. Boss Fight: Knightbrace Knightbrace's Dental Assault Chair can only be attacked from behind. Lock on, get behind him, and attack him. Operation: O.V.E.R.F.L.O.W. Looks like Toilenator is up to his tricks again! While Numbuh 4 is defending the Treehouse, he notices Toilenator has clogged the toilets, causing them to overflow. Numbuh 4 must apprehend this rogue plumber before he causes the whole Treehouse to overflow! Things To Do: #Defeat the Scummy Mummies to open the doors. #Collect 5 spare parts to acquire the SLUGGUH. #Smash the toilets to stop the overflowing. #Win the race to the golden toilet to defeat Toilenator. Operation: M.O.O.N.T.R.I.P. The KND have apprehended all the villains and now, they're headed for the Moonbase! But what they don't know is that Father and the DCFDTL are up to an evil plan. As the KND are heading to the Moonbase in the COOL-BUS, the KND must first get the DCFDTL out of the way! Prologue to mission The Delightful Manor, Father's room. Cree presents the headgear she stole from Knightbrace to Father. *'Father:' Excellent work, my apprentice. Now I have everything we need! And your construction of the Amalgamator is proceeding? *'Cree:' According to plan! *'Father:' Well then, my Delightful Children. I believe it's time to pay a visit to the Kids Next Door Moonbase! *'Delightful Children From Down The Lane:' Yes, Father. *(evil laughter) At Sector V HQ, the KND are having the villains board the COOL-BUS. *'Toilenator:' Aah! No! You can't do this to me! I'm the Toilenator! (sobbing) *'Knightbrace:' Blecch! Your breath smells like an outhouse! Don't you ever brush?! *'Numbuh 4:' On the bus, Toilet Breath! Toilenator onboard the COOL-BUS And you're sitting next to him! Knightbrace onboard the COOL-BUS *'Numbuh 2:' Hey, Numbuh 1! I've been working with the fireflies that Numbuh 3 saved and they gave me an idea for a pretty cool new weapon! All I need is a few more parts and it'll be ready to go! *'Numbuh 1:' Good work, Numbuh 2! In the meantime, let's get this bunch of supervillains up to the Moonbase and be done with it! *'Numbuh 2:' Aye, aye, Captain! The COOL-BUS takes off for the Moonbase *'Numbuh 1:' Okay. So, we got Gramma Stuffum... *'Gramma Stuffum:' Look at the skinny childrens! Let Gramma make you some cream of spinach soup! *'Numbuh 2:' The Common Cold... *'Common Cold:' You'll never get... get... (sneezes) away with this! *'Numbuh 3:' Count Spankulot... *'Count Spankulot (sobbing):' I wasn't doing anything wrong! They were naughty childrens! They deserved to be spanked! *'Numbuh 5:' Stickybeard... *'Stickybeard:' Argh... if there be a movie on this flight, you best be serving some chewy pellets! *'Numbuh 1:' Knightbrace and Toilenator. *'Knightbrace:' Oh! Stop it! *'Toilenator:' No! You stop it! *'Knightbrace:' Stop touching me! *'Numbuh 4:' Knock it off, you two, before I... *'Numbuh 2:' Attention, passengers. This is your captain speaking! If you happen to look out your window, you'll be able to see the moon in all its glory! *'Numbuh 5:' Wait! That's not the moon! *'Delightful Children From Down The Lane:' in the Mobile Mega Mansion Greetings, Kids Next Door! *'Numbuh 1:' The Delightful Children From Down The Lane! Out of our way before we blast you into space dust! *'Numbuh 2:' Yeah! Move it or lose it, losers! *'Delightful Children From Down The Lane:' But we just wanted to show you our new Ultra Gihugic Mobile Mega Mansion. So, why don't you hand over those villains you're carrying and we'll only kick your butts to Saturn instead of Pluto? *'Numbuh 2:' If you want to touch this bus, you're got to go through me! *'Delightful Children From Down The Lane:' Splendid. Shall we begin? *'Numbuh 2:' Let's make like granite and rock! *'Numbuh 5:' Ooh! No more lines for you! Guide to mission Things To Do: #Acquire 5 spare parts to increase the COOL-BUS's firepower. #Defeat the DCFDTL. Operation: L.U.N.A.R.U.M.B.L.E. bad guys to catch:cerd cerd. erd. mr.boss. vv. cerd. hamsters to catch:cerd nerd fer cc. cc. jerd. prisoners to free:2000 x's.